Dziewięć Tajemnic
Rozdział 1 Shinigami i Hollow Arisu skłoniła się swojemu kapitanowi i niemal wyskoczyła z jego gabinetu. Na zewnątrz czekał na nią Maki Ichinose. Dziewczyna odetchnęła głęboko i spojrzała na przyjaciela. Mężczyzna uśmiechał się delikatnie, jakby wiedział o czym rozmawiała z Kiganjō. -I jak spot...- zaczął, ale dziewczyna szybko mu przerwała, rzucając mu mordercze spojrzenie. Potem westchnęła krótko, wyprostowała się i ruszyła w stronę baraków 11. Oddziału. Całą drogę przeszła w milczeniu, choć czarnowłosy zadawał jej masę pytań. Zimne spojrzenie utkwione w dal sprawiało, że czuł się nieco zdezorientowany. Z jednej strony był najlepszym przyjacielem dziewczyny i znał ją jak mało kto, a z drugiej strony sprawiała, że bał się jej jak nikogo innego. Nawet kapitana Mayuri. Nagle Arisu zatrzymała się przed drzwiami sali treningowej i spojrzała w niebo. Dzień był wspaniały. Słońce świeciło bardzo mocno, a ciepłe powietrze sprawiało, że trening był dwa razy cięższy, a drzemka trzy razy przyjemniejsza. Na niebie leniwie płynęły małe chmurki przesuwane przez delikatny wiatr. Ptaki śpiewały od samego ranka, ale teraz ich śpiew wydawał się być wyjątkowo urokliwy. Ciepło nagrzanych kamieni przenikało przez materiał sandałów i delikatnie łaskotało skórę dziewczyny. Arisu uśmiechnęła się pod maską. Nic nie może popsuć jej tak pięknego dnia. Postąpiła krok do przodu i otworzyła drzwi na oścież. Siedzący pod ścianami shinigami od razu skłonili się jej nisko, a trenująca w tej chwili para zastygła w bezruchu. -Dzień dobry Arisu-fukutaichou! - powitali ją chórem. Jednak dziewczyna usłyszała wśród ich głosów jeden obcy, należący do osoby z innej dywizji. Po chwili dojrzała niezapowiedzianego gościa, opierającego się o ścianę. -Dzień dobry poruczniku Abarai, jak mogę ci pomóc? - spytała uprzejmie. Równocześnie dała swoim podwładnym znak, że mogą wracać do ćwiczeń. Sama podeszła do rudowłosego i spojrzała na niego wyzywająco, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. -Kapitan Kuchiki kazał mi przekazać prośbę o wysłanie kilku ludzi z 11. Oddziału do Realnego Świata na misję dotyczącą zlikwidowania kilku pustych, którzy uparcie zabijają każdego shinigami, którego tam poślemy. - wytłumaczył spokojnie z tak kamienną twarzą na jaką było go stać. Niestety naturalnie groźna aura vice-kapitana 11. Oddziały sprawiała, że nogi uginały się pod nim, a pewność siebie znikała z każdą chwilą. Arisu przyglądała się mężczyźnie, czekając, aż sam się podda. Szczerze nie darzyła Kuchiki Byakuyi wielką sympatią i jeśli nie uznała misji za zbyt poważną, nie narażała swoich ludzi. Chyba, że dostała oficjalny rozkaz od swojego kapitana lub Yamamoto-soutaichou. -Czy masz odpowiednie pismo od kapitanów? - spytała w końcu. Kątem oka zauważyła, że jeden z walczących padł na podłogę i jęczał z bólu. Jego przeciwnik musiał za mocno uderzyć go w rękę, bo była ona opuchnięta, a skóra stała się fioletowa. Ukradkiem dała Maki'emu znak, żeby zajął się rannym i mu pomógł, a jeśli będzie to poważny uraz, zabrał go do 4. Oddziału. Tymczasem Renji wyciągnął z kieszeni pismo i podał je dziewczynie. Ta zabrała je stanowczo i odczytała szybko. Szczególną uwagę skupiła na podpisach i pieczęci. Widniał tam podpis kapitana Kuchiki oraz kapitana Yamamoto. Czyli jednak będzie musiała pomóc 6. Oddziałowi. Niech to. -Dobrze, po treningu porozmawiam z kapitanem Kiganjō i wyślę odpowiedź jak najszybciej. - odpowiedziała poważnym, służbowym tonem. Abarai skinął głową i spojrzał na dziewczynę z nieco większą pewnością siebie. -Czy miałabyś coś przeciwko, gdybym został na treningu? Może to pomogłoby mi w moim szkoleniu. - zaproponował z nieco śmielszym uśmiechem. Arisu rzuciła mu krytyczne spojrzenie. -Tak sądzisz poruczniku Abarai? - spytała oschle, a siedzących najbliżej żołnierzy przeszedł dreszcz. Odpowiedź nie była konieczna. Po chwili milczenia, Arisu sama wydała polecenie, aby zaprzestać walki. Dwaj shinigami skłonili się jej i usiedli pod ścianą. Ona sama ściągnęła kapitańskie haori i przekazała je jakiemuś oficerowi siedzącemu obok niej. Zaraz potem wyciągnęła swoje Zanpakuto i zwróciła je w kierunku rudowłosego. -W takim razie chodź i zmierz się ze mną! - niemal krzyknęła rzucając mu wyzwanie. Porucznik, aż zbladł ze strachu. Wiedział, że z tą dziewczyną nie było żartów. Podczas jednego ze sparingów wysłała jednego z vice-kapitanów do baraków 4. Oddziału na ponad dwa miesiące. Przełknął ślinkę i wyciągnął zza pasa Zabimaru. Arisu już czekała na niego na środku sali treningowej, obracając Abisu w dłoniach na przeróżne sposoby. Rudowłosy podszedł do niej powoli i przyjął pozycję bojową. -Pamiętaj, tu nie okazujemy litości... nawet na zwykłym treningu. - ostrzegła go i zaraz potem natarła na niego z wojowniczym krzykiem. Oba Zanpakuto starły się ze sobą, a z kling posypały się iskry. Fioletowo-niebieskie oczy spotkały inne, brązowe przepełnione strachem przed śmiercią. Arisu szybko odskoczyła do tyłu i za pomocą shunpo pojawiła się za Abarai'em i z całej siły kopnęła go między łopatkami. Z gardła mężczyzny wydobył się głuchy krzyk, a jego ciało odruchowo skurczyło się z niewypowiedzianego bólu. Rudowłosy padł na ziemię i zaczął kaszleć krwią. Musiała uszkodzić mu płuca. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się szaleńczo. - Nie mów, że już wymiękasz Abarai-fukutaichou?! - spytała kpiąco. Poczekała, aż rudowłosy podniósł się na równe nogi i zaatakował. Był to bezsensowny atak, ponieważ chwilę później z jego ramienia oraz boku sączyła się już krew, której w pierwszej chwili nie zauważył. Arisu od początku wiedziała, że ta walka będzie krótka i pozbawiona zabawy, a mimo to chciała poniżyć vice-kapitana 6. Oddziału. Wszyscy żołnierze przyglądali się jej z podziwem i dopingowali ją przez całą walkę. Ostatecznie chwyciła Renji'ego za kark i rzuciła nim o ścianę jak szmacianą lalką. Właśnie w tej chwili do sali wszedł kapitan. Wszyscy momentalnie odwrócili się w stronę wejścia i skłonili się nisko Kenpachi'emu. Kiganjō spojrzał najpierw na jęczącego z bólu Abarai'a, a potem na swoją vice-kapitan. Jej oczy wyrażały ogromną skruchę i prośbę o wybaczenie tak agresywnego ataku. Wiedziała, że były to główne cechy Kenpachich, ale zawsze lepiej prosić o łaskę, jeśli coś nie spodobałoby się jej przełożonemu. Ogromny mężczyzna podszedł do niej i poklepał ją po ramieniu, a następnie zwrócił się do rudowłosego. -Co tu do cholery robisz? - zapytał jakby od niechcenia. Arisu odpowiedziała, stojąc na baczność. -Porucznik Abarai przyszedł tu z prośbą od kapitana Kuchiki i Yamamoto-soutaichou. -Jaką? - spytał obojętnie. -Chcą, abyś wysłał kilku ludzi do Realnego Świata, żeby zajęli się jakimś pustym, który sprawia dużo kłopotów. -wyjaśniła spokojnie. Kapitan burknął coś pod nosem i machnął lekceważąco ręką. -Dobra, dobra, wybierz kilku żołnierzy i zgłoś się do kapitana Kuchiki. - rozkazał. Arisu spięła się nieco. Ten pomysł się jej nie podobał. - Albo idź sama, z pewnością sobie z tym poradzisz. - dodał, a następnie ponownie zwrócił się do Renji'ego, któremu udało się wstać na równe nogi z pomocą kilku innych żołnierzy. Dziewczyna rzuciła mu oskarżycielskie spojrzenie mówiące : Zabiję cię za to. Jednak mimo swoich wewnętrznych sprzeciwów, skłoniła się kapitanowi i odpowiedziała spokojnie. -Oczywiście taichou. -O i weź ze sobą tą rudą małpę. - dodał, wskazując na Abarai'a. Arisu westchnęła cicho pod maską i skinęła głową. -Tak jest. - odparła obojętnie, po czym doskoczyła do rudowłosego i położyła go na swoich ramionach. Nie było to trudne, ponieważ był od niej cięższy jedynie o dziewięć kilogramów, a to, że był osłabiony tylko ułatwiało jej zadanie. Użyła shunpo, aby wydostać się z baraków 11. Oddziału, a następnie udała się powoli do 6. Oddziału, zatrzymując się po drodze u kapitan Unochany, aby jej ludzie mogli zająć się porucznikiem. &&& W chwili, gdy Arisu weszła, a raczej bez szczelnie wparowała do gabinetu Kuchiki Byakuyi, nikogo tam nie było. Może z wyjątkiem stosów dokumentów i raportów. Bałagan większy niż w biurze jej kapitana, ale w końcu to ona dbała tam o porządek, więc nic dziwnego, że różnica była tak duża. Mimo wszystko, dziewczyna chwyciła krzesło przy biurku vice-kapitana i usiadła na nim, kładąc nogi na stole i odchylając głowę do tyłu. Kto by pomyślał, że czekanie na szlachtę jest takie nudne. Właśnie dlatego cieszyła się, że do niej nie należy. Szczerze to wręcz jej nienawidziła. Uważała, że członkowie szlachetnych rodów zbytnio wywyższają się ponad innych shinigami i nie szanują poświęcenia swoich podwładnych. Jednak gdy oni zrobią coś dla swojego rodu od razu rozgłaszają to na całe Soul Socity. Robiło się jej niedobrze, gdy słyszała o działaniach szlachty. Oczywiście zawsze przez cały czas milczała i zachowywała neutralny stosunek do tego tematu, ale kiedy wyżalała się Maki'emu z tym podobnych spraw, wybuchała jak wyjątkowo aktywny wulkan. Mężczyzna musiał potem zażywać uspokajających terapii u członków 4. Oddziału, aby pozbyć się agresji przechodzącej z dziewczyny na niego. Poza tym Arisu miała osobisty podwód do tego, aby nienawidzić szlachty. Jeden z przywódców pewnego klanu w Soul Socity zabił jej rodziców, gdy była jeszcze niemowlęciem. Ona także by zginęła, gdyby nie interwencja kapitana Ukitake, który później oddał ją pod opiekę jednego z nauczycieli w Akademii Shino. Była mu za to wdzięczna i odpowiednio wykorzystała swoją szansę. Nagle drzwi do gabinetu otwarły się, a do środka wszedł kapitan Kuchiki. Z jego twarzy nie można było wyczytać ani jednej myśli, ale oczy mężczyzny wyrażały ogromny gniew spowodowany tak lekceważącym zachowaniem dziewczyny. Chociaż była z 11. Oddziału, a tam takie zachowanie to norma. -Witam Akuma-fukutaichou, czy mogę wiedzieć co cię tu sprowadza? - spytał poważnie. Ta wyprostowała się, zeskoczyła z krzesła i skłoniła się delikatnie mężczyźnie. -Witaj Kuchiki-taichou, przybyłam tu z odpowiedzią od Kiganjō-taichou. Mam pomóc twojemu oddziałowi w jakiejś misji, prawda? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. Czarnowłosy podszedł bliżej i zmierzył dziewczynę zimnym wzrokiem. -Tak. - odparł krótko. -W takim razie, kiedy wyruszamy? - spytała, zacierając ręce. Byakuya uniósł nieznacznie brew zdziwiony tą odpowiedzią. Czyżby wysłano tylko ją? -Czemu nie ma z tobą porucznika Abarai? - spytał w końcu po chwili rozmyślań nad postępowaniem vice-kapitan 11. Oddziału. Arisu uśmiechnęła się złośliwie pod maską. -Ach, porucznik Abarai? Urządziliśmy sobie mały sparing i nieco za mocno go zaatakowałam. Jest teraz w barakach 4. Oddziału, raczej nie wydobrzeje do czasu rozpoczęcia misji. - odpowiedziała ostrożnie, a mimo to w jej głosie ukrywała się nuta triumfu. Byakuya zmarszczył brwi. Znowu chciał udowodnić, że jest silniejszy od tej dziewczyny? Powoli zaczął się zastanawiać czy Renji nie jest samobójcą. -Dobrze, chodźmy więc. Pozostali już czekają. - oznajmił odwracając się na pięcie i ruszając w stronę dziedzińca. Arisu nieco to zdziwiło. Byli już gotowi do wymarszu? Ten pusty musiał być naprawdę niebezpieczny. Im szybciej się go pozbędzie, tym szybciej wróci do swoich obowiązków. Faktycznie, na kamiennym dziedzińcu stał oddział shinigamich, którzy rozmawiali ze sobą półgłosem. Jednak w chwili, gdy zobaczyli dziewczynę podążającą za ich kapitanem, od razu ustawili się w rzędzie na baczność i oczekiwali na rozkazy. Mimo, że to kapitan miał poprowadzić misję, to Arisu wyskoczyła na przód i wykrzyknęła serię rozkazów, aby udowodnić, że jest lepszym przywódcą. Przez chwilę żołnierze nie wiedzieli czy maja słuchać dziewczyny, czy czekać na rozkaz kapitana. Jednak, gdy ta popędziła przez otwartą bramę do Realnego Świata, niewiele myśleli o tym co robią. Niezadowolony Kuchiki pilnował tyłów. Ta głupia dziewczyna jeszcze mu za to zapłaci. &&& Budynek, na którym stali znajdował się na przeciwko siedziby jakiejś ogromnej korporacji. W dole, mimo późnej pory, wciąż tętniło życie. Ludzie chodzili wzdłuż ulic, co jakiś czas wchodząc do sklepów lub wracali do domów. Droga wypełniona była samochodami, autobusami czy taksówkami, a nieprzyjemny dźwięk silników drażnił uszy Arisu. Dziewczyna nie wyczuwała nigdzie wroga, a jej węch był nieomylny. Spojrzała w nocne niebo i pociągnęła nosem. Dopiero teraz doszedł do niej nieprzyjemny zapach siarki i dymu. Dziwne, hollowy raczej nie pachną, aż tak... intensywnie? Musiał być naprawdę potężny i znajdował się jakieś dziesięć kilometrów od nich. W dodatku polował w towarzystwie kilku innych pustych, nieco słabszych. Ruszyła przed siebie nie czekając na pozostałych shinigami. Skakała z dachu na dach z niesamowitą prędkością, a każda sekunda zbliżała ją do jej przeciwnika. To będzie szybka i łatwa walka. Szkoliła się właśnie dla takich przeciwników. Za sobą słyszała krzyki kapitana Kuchiki, ale ignorowała je. W końcu stanęła z nim niemal twarzą w twarz. Był ogromny, niemal wielkości kilkudziesięciu piętrowego wieżowca. Jego maska przypominała czaszkę psa, a ciało wiło się jak u węża. Cały grzbiet pustego pokrywał biały pancerz zakończony ostrymi kolcami, zapewne nasączonymi śmiercionośnym jadem. Na ogonie potwora znajdowało się też podwójne ostrze niemal dwukrotnie dłuższe od jej Shikai. Poza tym z jego pyska wystawały dwa długie kły, które mogły spokojnie ściąć drzewo. Ciało pustego było pokryte nienaturalnie kolorowymi łuskami, które mogłyby nawet oślepić normalnych przeciwników. Faktycznie, ten pusty zaprojektowaną maszyną do zabijania. Mniejsze hollowy atakowały dusze błąkające się u stóp budynku, wokół którego owinął się potężny pusty. Członkowie 6. Oddziału właśnie ją dogonili i od razu zamarli z przerażenia z szeroko otwartymi ustami i oczami. -Ten wielki jest mój. - oznajmił zimno kapitan czyniąc krok do przodu. Jednak Arisu zastąpiła mu drogę. -Tylko spróbuj Kuchiki. - warknęła cicho, pomijając tytuł kapitana. - Zbliż się do niego, a sama poderżnę ci gardło. - dodała, po czym skoczyła do przodu z obnażonym ostrzem. Celowała w miękki brzuch odsłonięty w chwili, gdy ostre kły potwora zatapiały się w konstrukcji wieżowca. Jedno dobrze wymierzone cięcie poprowadzone wzdłuż ciała rozpłatało brzuch pustego, a krew zalała oszklone ściany budynku. Hollow zawył z bólu i zaczął szamotać się na wszystkie strony jak opętany. Dziewczyna szybko wskoczyła na głowę pustego i wbiła miecz w jeden z jego oczodołów. Kolejny strumień krwi splamił jej mundur i maskę hollow. Jedna z kropli wpadła jej do oka i oślepiła na ułamek sekundy. To wystarczyło potworowi, aby mógł w szale uderzyć ją ostrym ogonem i zranić w brzuch. Vice-kapitan jęknęła głucho i odskoczyła na bezpieczną odległość. Przyłożyła rękę do rany, po czym zaczęła ją mocno uciskać, aby stracić jak najmniej krwi. Nie możliwe, aby tak szybko wypadła z walki ze zwykłym pustym. Przyniosłaby wstyd swojemu kapitanowi i oddziałowi. Jednak ta rana była wyjątkowo dokuczliwa. Zdążyła zadać zaledwie dwa ciosy i uciec, a już nie czuła lewej ręki. Paraliżujący jad? Jeden z członków 6. Oddziału zatrzymał się przy niej i zapytał czy wszystko w porządku. -A jak ci się wydaje? - warknęła kąśliwie. Zaraz potem oparła się o jego ramię i poprosiła, aby pomógł jej z raną. Młody mężczyzna nie czekał na pozwolenie kapitana, który atakował właśnie potwora swoim Bankai. Otworzył Senkaimon i pomógł Arisu przejść do Soul Socity... Rozdział 2 Wizje Arisu zaczęła powoli otwierać oczy. Ból stał się nieco mniej uciążliwy lecz wciąż dawał się jej we znaki. Opatrunek wokół brzucha ponownie zabarwił się na czerwono, gdy podniosła się do siadu. Zignorowała jednak nieprzyjemne ukłucie i rozejrzała się dookoła. O dziwo nie była w barakach 4. Oddziału, ale w jednej z kwater 12. Oddziału. Jak to poznać? Wszędzie stały jakieś probówki czy inne pojemniki z tajemniczymi płynami. Prawdopodobnie była w pokoju Nemu. Często u niej nocowała, kiedy podczas badań z kapitanem Kurotsuchi zasypiała w laboratorium. Shinigami nigdy się nie fatygował i nie wzywał członków jej oddziału, żeby ją zabrali, tylko pozwalał Arisu nocować w kwaterze jego vice-kapitana. Poza tym była jedyną osobą w Gotei 13, którą darzył jakimś ludzkim uczuciem. Była to oczywiście przyjaźń, ale przy jego osobie to i tak niezwykłe osiągnięcie. Dziewczyna rozglądnęła się po kątach w poszukiwaniu kamer. W końcu zauważyła jedną w rogu, na lewo od rozsuwanych drzwi. Zmarszczyła delikatnie nos i pomachała do obiektywu. -Hej, Kurotsuchi-taichou, mogę prosić o pomoc? - spytała głośno. Czerwone światełko, które dotychczas migało regularnie nagle zgasło, a drzwi rozsunęły się, a do środka wszedł Mayuri. -W końcu się obudziłaś Arisu-san, miło, że w mój prototyp antidotum tak szybko zadziałał. - zawołał zadowolony naukowiec. -Prototyp? - spytała nieco zdezorientowana dziewczyna. -Tak, tak, na szybko zbadałem jad tego hollow'a z twojej rany, a ponieważ nigdy nie widziałem takiej trucizny, to użyłem antidotum na trujący gaz mojego Ashisogi Jizō. O dziwo... PODZIAŁAŁO! - wykrzyknął jednocześnie zaskoczony i zadowolony jak nigdy wcześniej. Arisu przesunęła płynnie dłonią przed swoją twarzą, a maska pustego zniknęła, zamieniając się w fioletowo-czarne reiatsu, po czym rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Potem uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i delikatnie pomasowała stłuczone wcześniej ramię. Nagle Mayuri pojawił się tuż obok niej, przyglądając się jej z dziecięcą ciekawością. -Wciąż intryguje mnie to jak posługujesz się swoimi mocami hollow. - zagadnął, jednocześnie wskazując na miejsce pod biustem Arisu, gdzie znajdowała się jej dziura. -Badasz to od około pięciu lat Mayuri-sama i wciąż do tego nie doszedłeś? - spytała kąśliwie. Mężczyzna pogroził jej palcem, po czym puknął kilka razy w czoło. -Naprawdę myślisz, że pięć lat wystarczy, aby dogłębnie poznać tak tajemniczy okaz jak ty?! - spytał niemal urażony. Arisu rozłożyła szeroko ramiona i uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. -Teraz możesz śmiało mnie badać, pod warunkiem, że powstrzymasz się przed zbyt brutalnymi eksperymentami. - oznajmiła żartobliwie. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że nie miała na sobie swojego munduru i haori, tylko zwykłe shitagi, które było nieco za ciasne w okolicy biustu. Zawsze to samo, chyba musi zostawić kiedyś Nemu zestaw swoich ubrań. -Nah, nie podpuszczaj mnie. - mruknął niezadowolony naukowiec. -Dobrze, dobrze Mayuri-sama. Teraz powiedz mi szczerze... ile muszę tu jeszcze siedzieć? - spytała nieco zaniepokojona swoją raną. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. -Tak jak wcześniej wspomniałem, najpierw muszę zbadać ten dziwny jad. Dziewczyna westchnęła głęboko, a następnie opadła na poduszkę. -Ale będę mogła chodzić po laboratorium? -Jak mogłabyś pomyśleć, że ci na to nie pozwolę?! Będę potrzebował cię na miejscu, żeby pobierać świeże próbki i testować na tobie nowe antidotum. - podsumował krótko. Vice-kapitan skinęła delikatnie głową, uśmiechając się szczerze. Jednak chwilę później skrzywiła się nieco i zrobiła błagalną minkę słodkiego szczeniaka. -A czy mogłabym coś zjeść. Jestem straaaaasznie głodna. - podsumowała specjalnie przeciągając sylabę w słowie. Naukowiec przewrócił oczami. -Dobrze, dobrze, zaraz każę Nemu przynieść ci posiłek. - mruknął mężczyzna, machając lekceważąco dłonią. Arisu uśmiechnęła się zadowolona z siebie, a za jej plecami pojawił się czarny, lisi ogon, którym pomachała jak szczęśliwe zwierzę. Kurotsuchi aż podskoczył w miejscu. -Dobry Kami! To coś nowego! - krzyknął zszokowany nowym odkryciem. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego nieco zdziwiona, po czym obróciła się i zauważyła ogon. Sama była niemal przerażona nowym odkryciem. Zaraz potem rzuciła kapitanowi wściekłe spojrzenie i warknęła na niego jak dzikie zwierzę, obnażając przeraźliwie ostre kły. -CO MI PODAŁEŚ?! - krzyknęła, jakby w jej ciało wstąpiło nagle jakiś dwanaście demonów z czeluści piekła. Mężczyzna aż odskoczył, aby nie zostać żywcem poszatkowany przez wściekłą vice-kapitan. -Mówiłem, że odtrutkę na truciznę mojego Zanpakuto. - bronił się, unosząc ręce w obrończym geście. Tymczasem Arisu stała już na łóżku w pozycji do ataku, a na jej przedramionach zaczęły pojawiać się fragmenty pancerza hollow. Mayuri był zaintrygowany i niemal przerażony jednocześnie. Niemożliwe, żeby przybierała całkowitą formę pustego. Nie miał jednak czasu, aby dalej nad tym rozmyślać, gdyż Arisu doskoczyła do niego i przygwoździła go do ściany. Zwykła maska dziewczyny była już na swoim miejscu, a jedno z jej oczu zabarwiło się na czarno. -Mayuri-sama! Znam cię lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Co mi podałeś? - ponowiła pytanie, uderzając kapitanem o ścianę. Naukowiec jęknął z bólu. Chyba nie ma sensu ukrywać przed nią takich tajemnic, które i tak odkryje szybciej niż rodzina szlachecka spisek przeciwko nim. -Dobrze, dobrze Arisu-san. Do antidotum dodałem jeszcze trochę mojego nowego wynalazku. To napój, który wydobywa z kogoś jego maksymalne pokłady reiatsu . Działa jak dopalacz. - wyjaśnił pokrótce. Dziewczyna odetchnęła głęboko i cofnęła się o krok. Wciąż przytrzymywała kapitana, ale już nie tak mocno jak poprzednio. Jednak stan jej ciała się nie poprawiał. Biały pancerz ciągle okrywał jej przedramiona, a oko nie zmieniło barwy. -Czy mogłabym dostać jeszcze jakieś ubranie, żeby zasłonić... to. - spytała szeptem, wskazując na swoje nowe części ciała. Kapitan skinął tylko głową i podszedł do szafy Nemu. Potem wyciągnął z niej jakiś czarny płaszcz i zarzucił na ramiona dziewczyny. -A teraz chodź do laboratorium. Pokażę ci moje nowe wynalazki, a przy okazji coś zjesz. -Czemu nikt nie widzi cię, kiedy jesteś dla kogoś miły? - zapytała zaciekawiona dziewczyna, gdy wychodzili już z pokoju. Mężczyzna zmierzył ją swoim zimnym spojrzeniem. -Bo taki już jestem i dobrze mi z tym. - odparł kąśliwie. Arisu zachichotała pod nosem. &&& Arisu zjadła śniadanie w towarzystwie Nemu, po czym udały się na mały spacer, którego celem było biuro Mayuri'ego. Po drodze zaobserwowała kilka nowych obiektów, które nie były jednak wystarczająco ciekawe i nadnaturalne jak dla niej. Jej głównym cele było teraz pozbycie się tego ogona i nowych części pancerza. Najbardziej bała się chyba reakcji swojego kapitana i pozostałych członków oddziału. Przy odrobinie szczęścia Mayuri wymaże im to z pamięci, przynajmniej po tym jak już tego nie będzie. Dziewczyna weszła ostrożnie do przestronnego pomieszczenia, które zajmował głównie komputer oraz znajdujące się za nim... eee... organy kościelne? Nigdy nie mogła zrozumieć tego dziwnego czegoś. Poza tym do wszystkich ścian przytwierdzone były różnego rodzaju rury oraz przewody. Panował tu raczej ponury nastrój, a ciszę przerywało denerwujące budzenie maszyn. Kapitan siedział przy komputerze prawdopodobnie sprawdzając swoje notatki dotyczące tego całego dopalacza. Bo jakieś miał. Prawda? -Znalazłeś coś Mayuri-sama? - spytała lekko poddenerwowana. Mężczyzna pokręciły tylko głową. -Staram się jak mogę, ale na razie będziesz musiała tylko ukrywać te... niedogodności pod ubraniem. Jednak przede wszystkim musimy pozbyć się tego jadu z twojego ciała. - odparł osobiście zawiedziony swoją odpowiedzią. Arisu usiadła na jakimś pustym miejscu pod ściana i westchnęła głęboko. Co za beznadziejna wiadomość. Będzie musiała pojawić się u swojego kapitana prędzej czy później, a nawet on nie mógłby jej ochronić przed Soutaichou. -Niech to. - mruknęła pod nosem, po czym zgięła się wpół, gdy przez jej ciało przeszło ostre ukłucie bólu, który sprawiał, że prawie czuła jak wnętrzności skręcają się wewnątrz niej. Zagryzła dolną wargę, aby stłumić krzyk, co przypłaciła przebiciem miękkiej skóry. Pod maską spłynęła strużka ciemnoczerwonej krwi, ciepłej i nieco lepkiej. Arisu oblizała się i odetchnęła, gdy ból ustąpił. Kiedy podniosła głowę, zauważyła, że Mayuri przyglądał się jej nieco zaniepokojony. Kto by pomyślał, że ten szaleniec potrafi się o kogoś martwić. Dziewczyna skinęła delikatnie głową i oparła brodę na dłoni. Spojrzała na monitor komputera, na którym pojawiały się kolejne dziwne nazwy, których w życiu nie widziała. Wychwytywała tylko pojedyncze słowa takie jak: trucizna, kwas, hollow, Zanpakuto, Arisu, kolce, ostrza, cero, kapitan Kuchiki, rany, krew... Z pewnością był tam też fragment raportu od 6. Oddziału. Ona sama powinna napisać już własny i wysłać go do swojego kapitana. Między nimi zapadła męcząca cisza, którą przerwała Nemu. Młoda kobieta weszła do gabinetu z zestawem do pobierania krwi w rękach. Podeszła do Arisu i posłała jej spokojne spojrzenie mówiące Czy mogę?. Dziewczyna po raz kolejny skinęła głową, a vice-kapitan 12. Oddziału zajęła się resztą. Krew w probówce była o niemal czarna, co przyciągnęło uwagę kapitana Kurotsuchi. Faktycznie, miała naturalnie ciemniejszą krew niż shinigami, ale nigdy, aż tak. -Czy to przez tą przemianę? - spytała zaniepokojona. Zaczynała się bać, traciła kontrolę nad sytuacją. -Prawdopodobnie Arisu-san. Przebadam tą próbkę jak najszybciej i powiadomię cię o wynikach. - oznajmił ostrożnie, aby czasem nie zdenerwować dziewczyny. - Może pomedytujesz ze swoim Zanpakuto, jest szansa, że chociaż on coś wie. - zaproponował po chwili milczenia przerywanej głośnym oddechem hybrydy. Czarnowłosa pokręciła głową. -Dawno z nim nie rozmawiałam... Chyba się na mnie obraził. - przyznała niepewnie. -Spróbuj Arisu-san. On może być twoją ostatnią nadzieją. O ile Mayuri-sama czegoś nie wymyśli. - pocieszała ją Nemu. Kapitan prychnął z pogardą. -Oczywiście, że coś wymyślę. Nie zostawię Arisu-san na pastwę losu. Jest zbyt cenna. - rzucił oburzony. Vice-kapitan 11. Oddziału westchnęła cicho, po czym szybko opuściła gabinet, aby znaleźć sobie jakieś ustronne miejsce. Usiadła na dachu Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i Abisu położonym na kolanach. Jego złota tsuba mieniła się w blasku słońca, a lekki wietrzyk rozwiewał czarne włosy dziewczyny, łaskocząc ja po twarzy. Wszystko wokół buło takie przyjemne i miłe dla oka, a mimo to świat Arisu obrócił się właśnie o 180 stopni. Nie miała pojęcia ile dni minęło od jej starcia z dziwnym pustym i czy kapitan Kuchiki sobie z nim poradził. Jednak musiałby upłynąć przynajmniej tydzień, aby kapitan Kiganjō wysłał na poszukiwania swoich ludzi. Zamknęła oczy i odetchnęła kilka razy, aby spowolnić bicie swojego serca i spokojnie przenieść się do swojego wewnętrznego świata. &&& Ocknęła się na miękkiej, ciemno turkusowej trawie, pośrodku lasu pełnego nagich drzew i krzewów oraz różnobarwnych świateł, ukrywających się w gęstej mgle. Niebo było bezchmurne, a jasny księżyc w pełni otaczały miliony gwiazd. Niektóre świeciły mocno jak latarnie, a inne migotały pomiędzy nimi, chcąc wywalczyć swoje miejsce na niebie. Abisu musiał być na nią zły, bo inaczej las tętniłby życiem, a wokół rozkwitałyby nocne kwiaty. Na drzewach byłoby miliony ciemnych i jasnych liści, spomiędzy których dochodziłyby do niej odgłosy zwierzęcych duchów, żyjących w jej wewnętrznym świecie. Wokół zaczął roznosić się zapach palonego mięsa. Nie była pewna czy ludzkiego. Mimo to podniosła się powoli do siadu, a następnie wstała na równe nogi i pociągnęła nosem, aby lepiej zlokalizować źródło zapachu. Północny-wschód. Znajdował się tam potężny klif, z którego można było wpaść w niemal czarne morze, teraz zapewne czerwone jak krew. Abisu uwielbiał tam przesiadywać. Użyła shunpo, aby zaoszczędzić nieco czasu i udała się w wyznaczonym wcześniej kierunku. Minęła kilka większych drzew, omal nie zaczepiając ubraniem o ich ostre, poskręcane gałęzie. Ten las potrafił być straszny, naprawdę straszny. Nawet jak dla niej, a to był w końcu jej świat. W pewnej chwili dołączyła do niej para widmowych wilków, które towarzyszyły jej, aż do celu. Tak jak sądziła, Abisu siedział na krawędzi klifu wsłuchując się w dźwięk fal uderzających o skały, kilkadziesiąt metrów od niego. Zachowywał się dość spokojnie. Na pewno wyczuł jej obecność. Jego lisie uszy obróciły się tylko o kilka stopni, a on już zdążył wychwycić kilkadziesiąt obcych odgłosów. -Co tu robisz Arisu-sama? - spytał spokojnie, nie otwierając złotych oczu. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się dookoła. Abisu tu był, ale gdzie Tenshi? -Gdzie jest Tenshi? - spytała, podchodząc do swojego Zanpakuto. Ten westchnął zawiedziony. -Szaleje po lesie, polując na duchy. - odparł obojętnie. - Wiem co się dzieje... to jej sprawka, prawda? - spytał, obracając się w stronę dziewczyny, a następnie wskazując na nowe fragmenty pancerza hollow na przedramionach Arisu. Hybryda skinęła niechętnie głową. -Prawdopodobnie. Chcę ją o to zapytać, ciebie też. Miałam nadzieję, że mi pomożecie. - odpowiedziała, siadając obok pól-lisa. Abisu spojrzał łagodnie na swoją mistrzynię. -Arisu-sensei, nie uważasz, że te zmiany mogą być naturalne? -Naturalne? To znaczy? Nagle zza nich dobiegł maniakalny śmiech, a sekundę później Abisu leżał na ziemi, przygwożdżony do niej ciężarem ciała albinoskiego odpowiednika dziewczyny. Tenshi wyglądała na wyjątkowo zadowoloną. Jej białe włosy były splamione krwią, a ubranie pachniało spalonym mięsem. Czyli to była jej sprawka. -Tenshi, kogo tym razem zabiłaś? - spytała, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie do swojego sobowtóra. Hollow przechyliła głowę na bok i zamrugała kilkukrotnie, zupełnie jak dziecko. -Ja? Nikogo. - odparła niewinnie. Zaskakujące jak bardzo były podobne, choć powinny być zupełnie inne. Nienawidzić się, próbować zdominować drugą, aby móc zawładnąć jej ciałem... Ale teraz najważniejsza była sytuacja Arisu. Musiała jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się co się z nią dzieje i temu zapobiec. Dziewczyna westchnęła głęboko i spojrzała na swojego hollowa. -Tenshi, mam do ciebie pytanie. Jak pozbyć się tego? - spytała, wskazując na swój ogon, a potem przedramiona. Druga kobieta pochyliła się nad nią i zlustrowała ją wzrokiem od stóp do głów. -Hmm... myślę, że Abisu-san miał rację. Dorastasz Arisu-san, gratulacje! - krzyknęła niemal równie radośnie, jak dziecko, które dostało torbę pełną słodyczy. Arisu Zamrugała niepewnie, oszołomiona tą informacją. Jak to dorastała? -C-co masz na myśli? - spytała po dłuższej chwili milczenia. Pół-lisowi w końcu udało się wygrzebać spod albinoski. Młody mężczyzna otrzepał się z kurzu i przymknął delikatnie oczy. -W wieku około 100 - 110 lat niektóre hollowy przechodzą taki sam proces jak młodzież u ludzi, czy szkolący się shinigami. Hormony zaczynają im buzować jak szalone, a podczas walki są jeszcze gwałtowniejsze i agresywniejsze niż zazwyczaj. Powołując się na to, że jesteś hybrydą, to można spodziewać się po tobie tyle, co nic. - wyjaśnił szybko mężczyzna. -Wcale nie pomagasz Abisu. - mruknęła pod nosem zawiedziona dziewczyna, opierając głowę na nadgarstkach. Tenshi doskoczyła do niej i przytuliła swoją mistrzynię. Takie zachowanie hollowa jest już naprawdę podejrzane. Jednak Tenshi była wyjątkowa. Zamiast odzwierciedlać negatywne cechy swojej pani, odznaczała się tylko tymi pozytywnymi. Uwielbiała zabawę, podczas której zachowywała się jak dzikie zwierzę, ale gdy musiała przebywać w czyimś towarzystwie, od razu zaczynała zachowywać się jak dziecko. Robiła się beztroska, wesoła, nadpobudliwa i niezwykle energiczna, w negatywnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Arisu i tak od zawsze uważała ją bardziej za młodszą siostrę, niż za potwora, który próbuje przejąć władzę nad jej ciałem. -Spokojnie Arisu-san, chodź, zaraz poszukamy czegoś w lesie. - zaproponowała radośnie, ciągnąc ją na równe nogi. Jednak dziewczyna nie miała siły na takie zabawy. -Tenshi, to naprawdę poważna sprawa. Prędzej czy później będę musiała pojawić się na zebraniu kapitanów, a pozostali na pewno to zauważą. - odparła smętnie, machając powoli ogonem. Wiedziała, że to pewny wyrok śmierci, a ona nie chciała umierać. Skuliła się w kłębek i zaczęła nucić pod nosem swoją wyliczankę. -Arisu-sama, uważam, że najlepiej byłoby uciec do Hueco Mundo, póki nikt poza kapitanem Kurotsuchi nie wie o tym, co się z tobą dzieje. - zaproponował pół-lis. Tenshi z niesamowitą prędkością uderzyła go w głowę. Ten jęknął z bólu i spojrzał na nią, jakby pytał : Co takiego zrobiłem? -Nie powinieneś nawet wspominać o takich rzeczach Abisu-san. To jest dom Arisu-san, ma tu przyjaciół, rodzinę, a to że jest w połowie hollowem... -Skazuje mnie na śmierć. - dokończyła ponuro hybryda. Obie części duszy dziewczyny opuściły delikatnie głowy ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy. To była niestety prawda. Między zgromadzonymi duchami zapadło milczenie. Te kilka minut wydawało się ciągnąć bez końca, aż nagle... -Słyszycie to? - spytała zaskoczona Arisu. Tenshi i Abisu zmarszczyli brwi i przechylili głowy w bok. -Nic nie słyszymy. - odparli chórem. Dziewczyna poderwała się z ziemi i zaczęła biec w stronę tajemniczego dźwięku. - Arisu-sama! - krzyknęły za nią zdezorientowane duchy. Jednak czarnowłosa nie zwracała na nich uwagi. Nie przestawała biec. Ponury las zaczął odżywać. Kwiaty rozkwitały, emitując neonowymi światłami. Na drzewach pojawiały się liście, księżyc rzucał na ścieżkę jasny blask oświetlając jej drogę. Zwierzęce duchy biegły za nią chcąc dotrzymać kroku Arisu, ale ta w jednej chwili przestała biec, a zaczęła skakać za pomocą shunpo. Ten dźwięk wydawał się być ukojeniem dla jej smutnej duszy. Radosny śmiech dziecka, przypominający jej własny, ale nieco bardziej chłopięcy. Słyszała odgłos skakania po miękkiej trawie i małych stóp uderzających o ziemię. Słyszała trzepotanie skrzydeł nocnych motyli, które świeciły mocniej niż jakiekolwiek świetliki... słyszała cały las. To było niemożliwe. Nigdy nie słyszała czegoś tak pięknego. W chwili, gdy wskoczyła na polanę, jej serce zabiło mocniej, a ciało nie odważyło się poruszyć choćby o minimetr. Kilka metrów przed nią bawił się może czternastoletni chłopiec. Miał czarne włosy z jednym złotym pasemkiem założonym za uchem oraz brązowe oczy ze złotymi plamkami. Nosił typowy uniform shinigami ozdobiony tylko cienkim, złotym łańcuchem owiniętym wokół pasa chłopczyka. Nie miał przy sobie Zanpakuto, ale zamiast tego, jego palce zakończone były małymi pazurkami. Takimi samymi jak u niej. Tak jak podejrzewała, skakał w kółko, próbując złapać jednego z nocnych motyli. Biła od niego aura szczęśliwego dziecka, które cieszyło się z zabawy z duchami. Był taki uroczy i rozczulający, że aż w oczach Arisu pojawiły się łzy. Dziewczyna obróciła delikatnie głowę, aby otrzeć pojedyncze, słone krople tworzące mokre ślady na jej masce. I wtedy zauważyła jeszcze jedną osobę, którym był wysoki mężczyzna, siedzący na skale w pobliżu bawiącego się chłopca. Jego kruczoczarne włosy opadały na jego twarz i ramiona, przysłaniając część blizny przechodzącej przez lewą część jego twarzy. Szarobrązowe oczy śledziły każdy ruch dziecka, a silna dłoń mężczyzny nieustannie spoczywała na zabandażowanej rękojeści jego Zanpakuto, aby w każdej chwili rzucić się na ratunek podopiecznemu. Najbardziej zdziwił ją jednak strój obcego. Poza typowym uniformem członków Gotei 13 miał na sobie również kapitańskie haori z numerem jej oddziału. To niemożliwe. Przecież to Kiganjō-taichou był kapitanem 11. Oddziału, a ona miała być jego następczynią, więc kim on był... i kim był ten chłopiec? Nagle poczuła, że ktoś szarpie krawędź jej spodni. Spojrzała w dół i zobaczyła nieznanego sobie chłopca. -Mamo pobawisz się ze mną? - spytał radośnie. Mamo? Niemożliwe, nie miał żadnych cech hollowów, więc nie mógł być jej synem... albo ona ich nie widziała. Dziewczyna zaczęła intensywnie przyglądać się dziecku. Miał jej włosy i oczy tego mężczyzny. Choć równie dobrze mógł być w tylko jego synem. - Mamusiu, no chodź! - zachęcał ją wesoło, chwytając ją za rękę. W tym momencie przez jej ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Jego reiatsu było niemal identyczne jak Arisu, tylko z małymi odstępstwami. Wydawało się, że jest stworzony z duchowej energii hybrydy, podobnie jak ten mężczyzna, ale on był o wiele potężniejszy niż to dziecko. -Wybacz, ale nie jestem twoją mamą...- zaczęła po dłuższej chwili ciszy. Ten przechylił głowę na bok, robiąc zakłopotaną minę. Potem spojrzał na siebie, a potem na dziewczynę szukając jakiś podobieństw. -Ależ nie, na pewno jesteś moją mamą, patrz! Mamy takie same pazurki, takie same włosy i ... och, oczy mam po tacie. - oznajmił uśmiechając się szeroko. Widocznie był dumny z tego, że udało mu się znaleźć tyle podobieństw między ich dwójką. Faktycznie, nawet z charakteru przypominał ją, gdy była dzieckiem. Ale on nie był prawdziwy. Nikt poza jej Zanpakuto i Hollowem nie mógł przebywać wewnątrz duszy dziewczyny. Arisu pochyliła się nad chłopcem i zmarszczyła delikatnie brwi. -Kim ty jesteś? - spytała spokojnie. Chłopiec już otwierał usta, aby odpowiedzieć, ale nagle jego ciało zaczęło się rozmazywać, aż w końcu całkiem zniknęło. Następnie zniknął mężczyzna, który najpierw uśmiechnął się do niej szaleńczo i zabierając swoje Zanpakuto udał się w stronę lasu. - Kim wy jesteście? - spytała ponownie. Rozdział 3 Arisu natychmiast opuściła swój wewnętrzny świat. Jej serce biło jak szalone, a oddech z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej się urywał, aż dziewczyna zaczęła tracić dech. Czuła się, jakby dostała ataku astmy. Zrobiło się już całkiem ciemno. Musiało minąć kilka godzin, albo cały dzień. Niesamowite, jak szybko płynął czas wewnątrz duszy. Dziewczyna podniosła się powoli na równe nogi, po czym rozejrzała się dookoła. Arisu odetchnęła głęboko. Ciągle siedziała na dachu laboratorium. Nie była pewna, czy to wszystko nie było snem. Pytanie, czy to w ogóle możliwe, aby śnić wewnątrz swojej duszy. Jednak to nie było teraz najważniejsze. Hybryda szybko spojrzała na swoje przedramiona oraz obejrzała się za siebie. Ogon oraz części pancerza wciąż były na swoich miejscach. Arisu była niemal zrozpaczona. Dlaczego to nie chciało zniknąć?! Potrafiła już uwalniać swoją formę Resurrección i ją odwołać, ale TEGO nie potrafiła się pozbyć. W końcu dziewczyna wzięła jeszcze kilka głębokich wdechów, po czym ruszyła w drogę powrotną do laboratorium Mayuri'ego. Nie zwracała uwagi na pozostałych shinigami i mijała każdego jak nieżywą przeszkodę, a jednemu z nich wskoczyła nawet na głowę, jednocześnie przeskakując nad dwoma innymi mężczyznami. Nawet dziwaczne zapachy, które naturalnie podrażniały jej czuły nos, nawet przestały mieć dla niej jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Po prostu szła przed siebie, aby jak najszybciej dotrzeć do kapitana. Oby coś znalazł, ale to było tylko kilkanaście godzin. No, ale to był przecież Mayuri Kurotsuchi, dla swoich eksperymentów byłby w stanie nie spać przez miesiąc. O ile to fizycznie możliwe. Arisu wskoczyła do gabinetu kapitana 12. Oddziału i od razu usiadła na pierwszym, pustym miejscu jakie zauważyła. Potem opuściła głowę i jęknęła przeciągle, zwracając na siebie uwagę Mayuri'ego. -Jakieś postępy? - spytała ponuro, gdy Nemu podała jej kubek herbaty. -Niewielkie, ale dobra wiadomość jest taka, że to przejściowy stan. - oznajmił, mieszając jakieś dwa płyny. -Abisu powiedział mi, że dojrzewam i szczerze mi się to nie podoba. - odparła kąśliwie. Kapitan, aż podskoczył ze zdziwienia. -Jak to dojrzewasz, hę? - zapytał zaskoczony taką informacją. Arisu machnęła lekceważąco ręką. -Tak, podobno to normalne i zaproponował mi przeniesienie się do Hueco Mundo póki to nie mienie. - warknęła, popijając herbatę. -Cóż, tak nagły i nieuzasadniony wyjazd na pewno wzbudziłyby podejrzenia wśród kapitanów i członków twojego oddziału Arisu-san. Poza tym, nie wiadomo ile czasu musi minąć, aż twój pancerz i ogon nikną... a raczej... ogon...y? - zasugerował, wskazując za dziewczynę. Oczy Arisu otworzyły się szeroko, a zaraz potem vice-kapitan chwyciła dwie, puszyste kity. Oh Kami nie, proszę nie kolejny. -Co tu się do cholery dzieje?! - krzyknęła rozwścieczona dziewczyna. Ta nagła przemiana zaczyna rujnować jej życie, a na razie nikt o niej nie wiedział. Bała się pomyśleć co zrobi jej kapitan, gdy dowie się, że ma to COŚ! W Jednej chwili była jak stado rozwścieczonych byków, a zaraz potem niemal zemdlała. &&& Arisu spędziła kolejny tydzień w barakach 12. Oddziału. Przez cały ten czas, wspólnie z kapitanem Kurotsuchi badała próbki swojej krwi oraz sierść z ogonów, którą udało się jej wyrwać w ataku furii. Nie udało się im jednak wymyślić nic sensownego, a w dodatku musiała wracać do swoich obowiązków w 11. Oddziale. Tragedia na skalę światową. Jednym dobrym rozwiązaniem tego problemu, przynajmniej na tą chwilę, było ukrywanie wszystkiego pod ubraniem. Poza tym Arisu zaczęła nosić opaskę na lewym oku, aby zakryć niepożądaną zmianę. Dziewczyna stała przez chwilę przed drzwiami gabinetu swojego kapitana, zastanawiając się co mu powie. Ufała Kiganjō, traktowała go niemal jak ojca, ale wciąż bała się, że mężczyzna będzie w zbyt dużym szoku, aby jej pomóc. Zastanawiała się trochę za długo, bo zaczepił ją Maki. -Yo Arisu-san, wyzdrowiałaś już? - spytał, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. Potem przyjrzał się jej uważniej i zmarszczył brwi. - Co zrobił ci Kurotsuchi-taichou? Wyglądasz... inaczej. - spytał ostrożnie, aby przypadkiem nie urazić przyjaciółki. Ta odetchnęła głęboko, po czym pokręciła głową. -Po prostu zmieniłam strój, czy to problem? -Skąd, po prostu to dość niecodzienne. - odparł spokojnie. Arisu skinęła głową, a następnie zapukała do drzwi gabinetu Kiganjō-taichou i czekała na odpowiedź. Oczywiście po kilku sekundach usłyszała głośną odpowiedź. Zignorowała Makiego, po czym weszła do środka. Szybko zamknęła za sobą drzwi i skłoniła się kapitanowi. -Witaj Kiganjō-taichou, vice-kapitan Arisu Akuma zgłasza się na służbę. - powitała go oficjalnie. Mężczyzna skinął tylko głową i dał jej znak, aby podeszła. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, gdy zauważyła, że kapitan był niemal zawalony raportami. -Witaj Arisu-san, mam nadzieję, że już wyzdrowiałaś. -Tak kapitanie, można powiedzieć, że wszystko w porządku. - odparła spokojnie. -To dobrze, bo mam dla ciebie zadanie. Na obrzeżach Rukongai rozpleniło się stado pustych, ale nie aż tak silnych, jak ten, z którym walczyłaś tydzień temu. - oznajmił, podpisując kolejny raport. Arisu skinęła tylko głową. Starała się nie okazywać zdenerwowania, które niemal roznosiło ją od środka. Miała nadzieję, że starszy mężczyzna niczego nie zauważy. - Zmieniłaś mundur? - zapytał nagle kapitan. Dziewczyna aż podskoczyła w miejscu. -Tak Kiganjō-taichou, Kurotsuchi-taichou zalecił mi cieplej się ubierać i bardziej osłaniać wrażliwe części ciała. - odparła spokojnie z łagodnym uśmiechem. Kenpachi uśmiechnął się pod nosem. -Było ci ładniej w poprzednim mundurze. - mruknął cicho. Jednak dziewczyna usłyszała go i świsnęła ogonem pod hakamą. - A oko? - spytał, wskazując piórem na opaskę. -Skutek uboczny leczenia Mayuri-sama. Straciłam na jakiś czas wzrok. - odpowiedziała, siadając przy biurku. -Ale dasz radę walczyć? -Tak, jedno oko mi wystarczy. Poza tym umówiłam się z Matsumoto na sparing z Hisagim i Kirą w ten czwartek, więc będę miała okazję, aby wykorzystać tymczasowe otępienie zmysłów. - odrzekła, ukrywając stres za łagodnym uśmiechem. Kapitan to dostrzegł. Uniósł jedną brew i poklepał swoją vice-kapitan po głowie, jak małego szczeniaka. -Zwykle jesteś świetnym kłamcą, ale mnie nie oszukasz maleńka. Powiedz co cię dręczy. - odparł zachęcająco, wyciągając sake ze szuflady. Wiedziała, że je gdzieś przed nią ukrywał, a teraz wiedziała, gdzie. No i może pożegnać się ze swoimi zapasami. Tylko czy na pewno powinna pokazać mu te ogony i pancerz? Musiała zastanawiać się trochę za długo, bo Kiganjō przysunął kieliszek z alkoholem pod nos Arisu. Mocny zapach sake pomógł jej wrócić do rzeczywistości. Vice-kapitan przyjęła napój i jednym ruchem ściągnęła maskę, aby móc się napić. Chwilę później kieliszek był już pusty. -Można powiedzieć, że moja natura daje mi się we znaki. - mruknęła, opuszczając głowę. -Hę? W odpowiedzi, Arisu ściągnęła swoje kosode, a spod białej koszuli wysunęły się dwa, czarne ogony. Oba owinęły się wokół szyi dziewczyny, tworząc swego rodzaju szal. Kapitan zamrugał kilka razy nieco oszołomiony całą sytuacją, po czym wypił swoją kolejkę sake i odchylił się do tyłu na krześle. Zawstydzona dziewczyna zarumieniła się i spojrzała na mężczyznę przepraszającym wzrokiem. -Kiganjō-taichou, czy... wszystko w porządku? - spytała niepewnie. -Cóż, odkryłem, że moja vice-kapitan jest... lisem, tak? A gdzie twoje uszy? -spytał żartobliwie, po czym ponowne poklepał dziewczynę po głowie. Arisu odetchnęła z ulgą. Jej kapitan przyjął wszystko z ogromnym spokojem. Hybryda ubrała z powrotem kosode, a następnie oparła głowę na dłoni. -Uszu jeszcze nie mam, na razie będą mi wyrastać kolejne ogony i pancerz będzie się rozrastać, ale nie wiem do jakiego stopnia oraz jak długo to potrwa. -Eh, nie chcę wiedzieć co wy tam robicie w tej Sekcji Rozwoju Technologi, ale ma to na ciebie niezbyt pozytywny wpływ. - westchnął, nalewając kolejną kolejkę sake. Arisu założyła nogę, za nogę i wypiła alkohol. -Nic złego, nie musisz się obawiać, że ucieknę do jego oddziału. - zażartowała. Oboje roześmiali się głośno. Prawie wszystkie oddziały proponowały jej, aby przyłączyła się do ich drużyny, ale ona uparcie pozostawała u boku Kenpachi'ego. Dziewczyna odetchnęła głęboko po wypiciu kolejnej kolejki sake. Alkohol działał na nią odprężająco i niezwykle cieszył ją fakt, że miała mocną głowę. Jako jedyna w całym oddziale nigdy w życiu nie miała kaca co nie byłoby dziwne, gdyby nie fakt, że piła mniej więcej tyle co kapitan Kyōraku i Matsumoto razem wzięci. W dodatku jej forma była nienaganna. A może powinna poćwiczyć? Może po prostu musi wyładować tą niechcianą energię pustego. -Kiganjō-taichou, a może po prostu urządzimy sobie sparing poza Soul Socity? Będę mogła pozbyć się nieco reiatsu hollowa. - zaproponowała, uśmiechając się podstępnie. Mężczyzna pokręcił leniwie głową. -Najpierw zajmij się tymi pustymi w Rukongai, potem się zastanowię. - odparł po dłuższej chwili. Arisu skoczyła na równe nogi i zasalutowała kapitanowi. -Hai! Zadowolona z siebie dziewczyna opuściła gabinet Kiganjō i udała się do baraków, aby przekazać Makiemu niezbędne informacje na temat swojej misji i wyznaczyć zadania na czas jej nieobecności. Kto by pomyślał, że szczera rozmowa z kapitanem może tyle zdziałać. -Hej Arisu-san! Czarnowłosa zatrzymała się na chwilę i obróciła się w stronę bramy. Stała tam Matsumoto razem z Kirą i Hisagim. Dziewczyna podeszła do przyjaciół, uśmiechając się łagodnie. -Yo Matsumoto-san, HIsagi-san, Kira-san, co was tu sprowadza? - spytała, gdy była już w zasięgu ich słuchu. -Przyszliśmy w odwiedziny. - oznajmił spokojnie Hisagi. Stojący obok niego blondyn skinął tylko delikatnie głową, a Rangiku doskoczyła do przyjaciółki i objęła ją ramieniem. -Prawda, wybacz, że nie przyszliśmy wcześniej, ale lepiej zaryzykować karę od Kiganjō-taichou, niż Kurotsuchi-taichou. - odparła żywo gestykulując drugą dłonią. Arisu uśmiechnęła się tylko pod maską i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. -Masz trochę racji, ale wystarczyło wysłać do mnie motyla z wiadomością i ... - zaczęła spokojnie, ale jej wypowiedź została przerwana przez czarnowłosego chłopaka, który teraz niemal klęczał przed dziewczyną, przytulając się do jej nóg. Wiedziała, że pęknie. Prędzej czy później. -Arisu-san, nawet nie wiesz jak za tobą tęskniłem! Renji i Iba zakładali się już, że nie żyjesz! - płakał, wycierając załzawione oczy w jej hakamę. Ta odtrąciła go delikatnie, jednocześnie uderzając go w głowę rękojeścią Zanpakuto, aby spotęgować ten efekt. W rezultacie Hisagi wylądował jakieś dwa, może trzy metry od grupy. Matsumoto wybuchnęła śmiechem, a Izuru pobiegł do przyjaciela, chcąc sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno nic mu się nie stało. -A właśnie, Arisu-san, co powiesz na wizytę w naszym ulubionym barze? - rzuciła rudowłosa, uśmiechając się znacząco do przyjaciółki. Była to kusząca propozycja, ale vice-kapitan 11. Oddziału miała swoje zadanie i musiała się tym zająć, a potem urządzić sobie sparing z kapitanem. Chociaż zajmie jej to najwyżej godzinę, może dwie z powrotem do Soul Socity. -Jeśli uda mi się wyrobić w czasie, to z chęcią przyjdę. - odpowiedziała w końcu, uciekając spod ramienia niższej kobiety. -Hę? Wybierasz się gdzieś? - spytała zaskoczona Rangiku. -Tak, kapitan kazał mi oczyścić strefę''' 'Kusajishi z pustych. - wymamrotała pod nosem. -Rany, rany, czyli nie przyjdziesz? - spytał Kira. -Zrobię co w mojej mocy Kira-san. - odparła spokojnie, ale zaraz potem doskoczyła do Hisagi'ego i uderzyła go lekko w głowę. -A ty baka, przestań zachowywać się jakbym opuszczała was na zawsze. - rozkazała surowo. Czarnowłosy jęknął z bólu, a na jego twarz wpełzł rumieniec wstydu. Zaraz potem Arisu wskoczyła na dach najbliższego budynku i pożegnała przyjaciół. &&& Arisu westchnęła głęboko, rozsiadając się na gałęzi wielkiej wiśni, rosnącej w ogrodzie przy jej kwaterze. Jej korona była tak obszerna, że sięgała, aż do okien pokoju Makiego. Było to niezwykle wygodne, bo dziewczyna mogła szybko znaleźć się u przyjaciela i nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. W tej chwili, oficer siedział po drugiej stronie specjalnego ogrodzenia, opierając się o nie i medytując nad swoim Zanpakuto. Wiedział o obecności vice-kapitan. Trudno było nie wyczuć jej reiatsu. Właśnie dlatego podniósł głowę, gdy tylko usłyszał szelest płatków różowych kwiatów. Arisu wisiała tuż nad nim, przyglądając się mu swoimi lisimi oczyma, a raczej okiem. -I jak Arisu-san? Cały raport nudny jak zwykle? - spytał, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Dziewczyna pokręciła przecząco głową. -Troszkę wypiłam z kapitanem i dostałam nowe zadanie. - oznajmiła, cofając się nieco do tyłu, aby znaleźć się na bardziej stabilnej części grubej gałęzi. -To jakaś nowość. Gdzie się wybierasz? - zapytał entuzjastycznie. Czarnowłosa ziewnęła głośno. -Do Kusajishi. -Z tego co mi wiadomo, to spokojny region. Arisu pokręciła głową. -Cóż, miałam poważny wypadek, prawda? Może kapitan chce, żebym się zbytnio nie przemęczała. - stwierdziła, a następnie otuliła się mocniej swoim haori. Od dwóch dni zaczęły przechodzić ją ziemne dreszcze. Mayuri powiedział jej, że może mieć jeszcze jakieś objawy przeziębienia lub grypy. Jednak to było bardzo denerwujące na dłuższą metę. -W sumie racja. - potwierdził oficer. - Ale nie po to przyszłaś, prawda? - spytał po chwili milczenia. -Tak, chcę, żebyś zajął się naszymi delikwentami, którzy lenili się pod moją nieobecność. - odparła spokojnie, po czym uśmiechnęła się pod maską. - Tu masz cały plan treningowy. - dodała, rzucając mu papierowy samolocik z dokumentu. Maki zaśmiał się widząc plan, lecący prosto na jego dłoń. Potem przeczytał go po cichu, a zaraz potem wybuchnął śmiechem. -Jesteś okrutna Arisu-san! -''Wymagająca, a nie okrutna. - poprawiła go. -Racja, racja, chociaż nie wiem czy to przeżyją. - stwierdził, wstając z ziemi. -Gdyby coś się stało, możesz zrzucić na mnie za wszystko odpowiedzialność. - zapewniła go, poprawiając swój płaszcz. -Niech ci będzie. - zgodził się, podnosząc wzrok na dziewczynę. Jednak jej tam już nie było. Rozdział 4 Spotkanie pierwszego stopnia Kusajishi faktycznie było najspokojniejszym obszarem Rukongai w okolicy. Puści, których miała się pozbyć nie zaliczali się nawet do średniej klasy, więc pokonanie ich nie zajęło jej więcej niż dziesięć minut. Chcąc skorzystać z pozostałego jej czasu, postanowiła przespacerować się po najbliższej wiosce. Osada nie wyróżniała się zbytnio spośród innych, mniejszych skupisk pomniejszych dusz. Większość domów było z drewna, a tylko niektóre zbudowano z dobrego kamienia. Dusze nie miały tu takich wygód jak w Seireitei, choć było to oczywiste, ale mimo to wciąż jakoś sobie radziły. Mieszkańcy nie należeli też do takich, którzy szukają walki na każdym kroku, a mimo to zawsze można było znaleźć takiego zabijakę. Sama Arisu nie miała dziś ochoty na walkę z jakimkolwiek cywilem. Chciała się tylko przejść i porozmyślać nad ostatnimi wydarzeniami z jej życia. Mimo tego, los musiał zrobić jej nazłość. Szła z opuszczoną głową, odruchowo wymijając przechodzące obok niej postacie. Chociaż i one omijały ją szerokim łukiem, widząc kapitańskie haori. Wszystko wokół zdawało się być jej obojętne. Mogła wpaść na jakiegoś nieuważnego przechodnia, albo zderzyć się z hollowem, a nic by nie zauważyła. Abisu próbował co jakiś czas zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę trzęsąc się wściekle na plecach dziewczyny, a Tenshi chciała zrobić wszystko, aby przejąć kontrolę nad ciałem Arisu i nieco się zabawić kosztem niewinnych dusz. Jednak żadnemu z nich nie udało się osiągnąć swojego celu. Dziewczyna wciąż ich ignorowała. Błąkała się tak po ulicach przez kilka minut, albo godzin. Nie była pewna. Pewnie zaczęła już wzbudzać niepokój wśród miejscowych dusz, ale nie mogła wrócić do Seireitei zanim wszystkiego sobie nie poukłada w głowie. Jednak nagle usłyszała znajomy dźwięk tylko nieco... słodszy? Arisu wyprostowała się nagle i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Kilka sekund później namierzyła swój cel. Użyła shunpo, aby szybko znaleźć źródło dźwięku. Stanęła przy wejściu do bocznej alejki i znieruchomiała na ułamek sekundy. Znowu. Przed nią klęczała mała dziewczyna z krótkimi, różowymi włosami oraz uroczymi rumieńcami na policzkach. Była ubrana w matowo-fioletowe, nieco zniszczone kimono, a w rączce trzymała kredę lub kawałek kamienia i rysowała nim po kamiennej płycie. Arisu podeszła krok bliżej i przykucnęła przy dziewczynce. -Hej mała, co tu robisz? Dlaczego nikt cię nie pilnuje? - spytała uprzejmie. Dziewczynka podniosła głowę, po czym roześmiała się wesoło. -Rysuję! I nie jestem sama, Ken-chan tu ze mną siedzi.- oznajmiła radośnie. Zaraz potem zmarszczyła brwi, a następnie wskazała na maskę Arisu. - Co masz na twarzy? Dziewczynę zdziwiło nieco pytanie dziecka. -Ech... to taka specjalna, magiczna maska wiesz. Dzięki niej mogę używać specjalnych umiejętności i jestem dużo silniejsza od normalnych shinigami. - wyjaśniła tajemniczo. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wymachując energicznie rękami. -Słyszałeś Ken-chan! Ta pani jest bardzo silna! Będziesz się z nią teraz bawić? - spytała, odwracając się do tyłu. Dopiero wtedy Arisu zorientowała się, że za dziewczynką ktoś siedział. Był przykryty płachtą starego, brudnego materiału, więc nie mogła zobaczyć jego twarzy, ale była pewna, że to mężczyzna. Zaraz potem nieznajomy wstał, a płótno odsłoniło jego ciało. Fala złotego reiatsu uderzyła w czarnowłosą, która tylko delikatnie zachwiała się na nogach. Osłoniła oczy przedramieniem, aby chmura pyłu ich nie podrażniła. Gdy opuściła ramię, znieruchomiała z przerażenia, albo zaskoczenia, albo z... Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego. Nieznajomy mężczyzna wyglądał tak samo, jak ten z jej wizji. Nawet uśmiechał się w taki sam, szalony sposób. -I co shinigami, naprawdę jesteś taka silna jak mówisz? - zapytał groźnie. Jakaś część dziewczyny kazała jej uciekać. Tenshi krzyczała do niej, każąc jej chwycić za Zanpakuto i zaatakować mężczyznę, a Abisu szarpał się na jej plecach gotowy do walki. Tylko ona stała i nic nie robiła. Przez chwilę myślała, że jej serce przestało bić. Jedynie maska pozwalała zakryć przerażenie wypisane na twarzy Arisu. Powinna uciekać, tak, powinna uciekać i to na 100%. -Kim jesteś? - warknęła, maskując strach. Choć raz w życiu, natura pustego się przydała. Uśmiech mężczyzny rozszerzył się nieznacznie, a poszarpana klinga jego miecza została wycelowana prosto w Arisu. -Możesz mówić mi Zaraki, choć na niewiele ci się to zda, skoro zaraz umrzesz. -Może dla zwykłej uprzejmości. - odparła złośliwie. Czarnowłosy zaśmiał się krótko. -Jeśli walczysz tak, jak rozmawiasz z obcymi to chyba sama się w końcu zabijesz. -''Nie schlebiaj sobie kretynie! ''- krzyknęła Tenshi. Zaraki zdziwiła nieco nagła zmiana głosu nieznajomej dziewczyny. Biła od niej ogromna ilość reiatsu, prawie taka sama jak jego własna, ale było w niej coś mrocznego. W dodatku była nawet atrakcyjna. Zwykle nie interesowały go kobiety, jednak mógł zrobić wyjątek. Poza tym Yachiru chyba ją polubiła. -Do którego oddziału należysz? - spytał, mrużąc oczy. -Jedenastego. - odpowiedziała sucho. - Jestem porucznikiem kapitana Kiganjō Kenpachi. - dodała po krótkiej chwili. Równocześnie zauważyła, że dziewczynka wciąż się jej przyglądała, jakby była dla niej bóstwem. -Kenpachi? Czy tak nie nazywa się najsilniejszych wojowników? - zapytał zaciekawiony Zaraki. Arisu odetchnęła głęboko. Nie powinna rozpoczynać rozmowy z tym mężczyzną. -Być może... - zaczęła ostrożnie, po czym cofnęła się o krok. - Wybacz mała, ale pobawię się z Zaraki-san kiedy indziej. - dodała, zwracając się do różowowłosej dziewczynki. Ta jęknęła zawiedziona i zrobiła smutną minkę. Arisu odwróciła się powoli, ale potężny mężczyzna zagrodził jej drogę. Kiedy on zdążył... -Skoro jesteś porucznikiem, to jesteś niewiele słabsza od swojego kapitana, prawda? - zapytał Zaraki. Prawa dłoń dziewczyny powędrowała do rękojeści swojego Zanapakuto. Abisu już ryczał z żądzy krwi. -Być może... -W takim razie będziesz dobrym przeciwnikiem! - krzyknął, po czym opuścił swój miecz na ramię Arisu. Oczy dziewczyny otworzyły się szeroko, zaskoczonej nagłym atakiem. Jednak dzięki treningowi mogła szybko zareagować. Uniosła ręce nad głowę i chwyciła ostrze szponiastymi dłońmi. Ugięła lekko kolana, aby rozłożyć siłę uderzenia na całe ciało, ale mimo to ziemia wokół niej popękała, a chmura pyłu prawie oślepiła hybrydę. Reiatsu mężczyzny było przepełnione agresją i prowokacją. Chciał walczyć za wszelką cenę i z pewnością chciał ją zabić. Czemu nie uciekała kiedy miała na to czas? A no tak, prawdziwy wojownik nigdy nie ucieka od walki. Arisu zatoczyła półkole lewą stopą, a pod jej nogami pojawił się portal przypominający czarną dziurę. Dziewczyna wskoczyła do niego, ciągnąć za sobą miecz Zarakiego. Siła czarnowłosej pociągnęła go za nią, ale w chwili gdy czubek jej głowy zniknął w portalu, postrzępione ostrze Zanpakuto mężczyzny wbiło się w ziemię. Zaraki wyglądał na wyjątkowo zdziwionego. Dziewczyna pojawiła się tuż za jego placami, po czym wyszeptała komendę: -Namida tamashī Abisu no Omo. W tej samej chwili, klinga Abisu zabłysnęła czarno-fioletowym światłem, a potem nastąpił wybuch, z którego wyłoniły się trzy lisy. Duchy rzuciły się na nieznajomego z obnażonymi kłami. Jeden z nich uderzył w ścianę i wysadził dom w powietrze. Fala uderzeniowa zniszczyła jeszcze kilka pobliskich budynków oraz odrzuciła w tył wszystkich w promieniu kilkudziesięciu metrów. Dokładnie w tym samym momencie, Arisu i Zaraki przypomnieli sobie o różowowłosej dziewczynce siedzącej w alejce. Oboje rzucili się jej na pomoc, gdy drugi lis chciał ją zaatakować. Dziewczyna użyła shunpo i osłoniła dziecko przed kolejnej eksplozji. To samo zrobił mężczyzna, jednocześnie niszcząc trzeciego ducha. Arisu przyłożyła ostrze swojego Zanpakuto do szyi Zarakiego i warknęła głośno przez maskę. Nie dość, że chciał ją zabić, to teraz obejmował ją ramieniem. Był po prostu za blisko. Dziewczyna chwyciła różowowłosą i oddaliła się od mężczyzny. Znalazła się na dachu jednego z kamiennych budynków, a następnie odstawiła dziecko na dachówkach. -Poczekaj tu malutka. - poprosiła spokojnie. Nie minęła jednak nawet minuta, a ostrze Abisu znów starło się z klingą Zanpakuto Zarakiego. Mężczyzna był naprawdę silny, dorównywał siła jej kapitanowi, ale musiała wytrzymać tylko tyle, aby mogła ponownie otworzyć portal i przenieść się do baraków 11. Oddziału. Nagle dziewczyna poczuła, że coś ciepłego spływa po jej ramieniu. Powoli odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na swoją rękę. Była na niej długa rana, po której na pewno zostanie blizna. Fragment ochraniacza pękł, a pazury drżały, ale Arisu czuła, jakby sparaliżowano jej rękę. Nie była pewna ile przyglądała się swojej ranie, jednak sekundę później nadszedł kolejny cios. Tym razem dziewczynie udało się go zablokować i odskoczyć do tyłu. Ból nasilał się z każdą chwilą, aż chciało się jej krzyczeć. Zaraki zauważył, że jego przeciwniczka zmarszczyła brwi, zamykając oczy. Mógłby ją teraz zabić. Była zdezorientowana i nie była w pełni zdolna do walki. Jednak coś nie pozwalało mu tego zrobić. Ta walka byłaby za krótka. W końcu mężczyzna doskoczył do Arisu, chowając jednocześnie swój miecz, po czym chwycił ją za gardło i rzucił nią o ziemię. Dziewczyna jęknęła głucho, gdy uderzyła plecami o twardą ziemię. Wydawało się jej nawet, ze usłyszała trzask łamanych kości. Nie mogła się tak szybko zmęczyć. To niemożliwe! Czuła ogromną presję duchową, która miażdżyła ją emocjonalnie. Kiedy czarnowłosy mężczyzna stanął nad jej ciałem, miała wrażenie, że ktoś naciska stopą na jej klatkę piersiową. Bała się, że obcy wyrwie jej serce albo złamie kark... ale był w jej wizji prawda? Nie mogła być z takim mężczyzną... Może lepiej by było, gdyby faktycznie ją teraz wykończył. Jednak ku jej zdziwieniu, Zaraki uklęknął przy niej i odgarnął włosy z twarzy Arisu. Słyszał płytki oddech dziewczyny, która odmawiała po cichu krótkie modlitwy. Jej czarne włosy rozlały się po suchej ziemi, przybierając brunatną barwę w promieniach zachodzącego słońca, a niebiesko-fioletowe oczy zaszkliły się od łez. Kształtna klatka piersiowa falowała nierównomiernie od nadmiernego użycia duchowej energii, zaś Zanpakuto dziewczyny leżało pół metra od niej, drżąc jak szalone. Zaraki spojrzał Arisu w oczy, a następnie mruknął coś pod nosem. Vice-kapitan nie zorientowała się nawet, gdy czarnowłosy wsunął ręce pod plecy i kolana dziewczyny, po czym jednym ruchem podniósł ją z ziemi zawołał do siebie dziewczynkę, która wciąż cierpliwie czekała na dachu. Ta wskoczyła mu na ramię, po czym spojrzała niepewnie na praktycznie nieprzytomną shinigami w ramionach swojego opiekuna. -Ken-chan, co z nią zrobimy? - spytała niewinnie. -Zabierzemy ją ze sobą... Dasz radę zabrać jej miecz? - spytał, obracając głowę w stronę Zanpakuto. -Spróbuję. - odparła, po czym zeskoczyła z ramienia Zarakiego i chwyciła rękojeść miecza. O dziwo przyszło jej to z ogromną łatwością, tak, jakby Abisu chciał to ułatwić to dziewczynce. Nie chciał rozdzielać się ze swoją mistrzynią, a temu mężczyźnie nie można było ufać. Gdyby tylko Arisu była przytomna i na tyle silna, aby go przywołać to by ją obronił. Arisu, jak przez mgłę widziała twarze Zarakiego i Yachiru, wiszącej na jego ramieniu. Słyszała za to głośne wołanie Abisu, który próbował ją wybudzić. Jednak nie miała już siły. Rana wciąż krwawiła, a paraliż ręki nie ustępował. Być może pomogłoby jej któreś lekarstwo od Mayuri' ego, ale w obecnej chwili nie było nawet takiej opcji. Dodatkowo czuła, że zaczynała tracić kontrolę nad ogonami pod uniformem. Jeden z nich wysunął się delikatnie spod hakamy i delikatnie łaskotał odsłonięty tors mężczyzny. Mężczyznę zainteresował ten nagły, niemal śmieszny atak. Spojrzał w dół i zauważył fragment lisiego ogona, który był chyba poza całkowitą kontrolą dziewczyny. W ogóle to pierwszy raz w życiu widział shinigami z ogonem lisa. Dość niecodzienny widok. Może zabranie jej ze sobą może być nawet ciekawe. Poczeka, aż wyzdrowieje, a potem wróci do tej walki. Rozdział 5 Kim jesteś? Arisu zaczęła powoli otwierać oczy. Nie zdążyła się całkowicie wybudzić, a przez jej ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Powiew zimnego powietrza strzelił jak bicz w jej plecy. Zwinęła się w kłębek, owijając ogony wokół swoich ramion i klatki piersiowej. Uczucie chłodu zniknęło tylko na krótką chwilę. Nie miała pojęcia gdzie była i na jak długo straciła przytomność, ale teraz nie miała pewności czy będzie mogła się podnieść o własnych siłach. Jednak mimo to, otworzyła w końcu oczy i rozejrzała się na tyle ile pozwalała jej obecna sytuacja. Pokój był niewielki i zaniedbany. Widocznie właściciel domu niezbyt zwracał na to uwagę. Równie dobrze mogła to być tymczasowa kryjówka, której stan nie był, aż tak ważny. Promienie porannego słońca wpadały do środka przez niewielkie szpary w ścianach i suficie. Dziewczyna z łatwością mogła usłyszeć śpiew ptaków czy wesoły śmiech różowowłosej dziewczynki, która najwyraźniej bawiła się na zewnątrz. W kącie pokoju stała para zniszczonych przez czas, a także wysoki stół, dość nietypowy jak na japońskie standardy. Za to pod niewielkim oknem leżał jej uniform. -Co do... - zaczęła nieco zdezorientowana cała sytuacją i niemiłosiernym bólem głowy. Chyba tak samo czuł się Kira albo Hisagi, kiedy mieli kaca po imprezie z Matsumoto. - Kami za co? - zapytała samą siebie obracając się na lewy bok. Niemal od razu poczuła ostry ból przechodzący przez jej ramię. To było okropne. Nigdy nie czuła takiego okropnego bólu. Krzyknęła głośno i zwinęła się w kłębek. Dosłownie kilka sekund później, drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się, a w progu stanął Zaraki. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwii. Nie podobało mu się to, jak shinigami się zachowywała. Wydawało się, że jego miecz zrobił jej naprawdę dużą krzywdę. Choć była to z początku dość obszerna rana, która mocno krwawiła, to teraz rozcięcie zaczęło się zabliźniać, ale musiało wdać się jakieś zakażenie. Blada skóra zaczęła lekko sinieć, a nawet żółknąć, zaś z z rany zaczęła wyciekać ropa. Bez porządnej opieki, ta dziewczyna nabawi się poważnej choroby. To źle wróżyło jego planom. Mężczyzna wszedł do środka, zamknął za sobą drzwi, po czym podszedł do Arisu i powoli usiadł przy czarnowłosej. W pierwszej chwili wyciągnął rękę w stronę ramienia shinigami, ale ta przyciągnęła ją do piersi i warknęła cicho. -Spokojnie maleńka, przecież chcę tylko zmienić ci opatrunek. Twoja rana nie jest w najlepszym stanie. - wytłumaczył tak łagodnym głosem na jaki było go stać, co graniczyło z cudem. Mimo to, Arisu wciąż się wzbraniała przed pomocą, jaką ofiarował jej Zaraki. -Pozwól mi odejść to sama sobie poradzę. - warknęła, próbując podnieść się do siadu. Wymagało to naprawdę dużego wysiłku, ale vice-kapitan się nie poddawała. Zacisnęła zęby i spięła wszystkie mięśnie, co w zaowocowało tym, że Arisu siedziała ze skrzyżowanymi nogami jakieś pół metra od Zarakiego. Mężczyzna westchnął głęboko. -Kami ile z tobą jest problemów... Chyba dlatego wolę zajmować się Yachiru. - odparł, krzyżując ręce na szerokiej piersi. Arisu zmarszczyła nos pod maską. -To ta dziewczynka, która z tobą była? - spytała podejrzliwie. Zaraki skinął głową. Rozmowa wydawała mu się lepszą taktyką niż zmuszenie dziewczyny siłą do tego, aby mógł zmienić jej ten cholerny opatrunek. I przynosiła skutki. Dziwna shinigami przechyliła głowę na bok, jakby ciekawił ją ten fakt, ale wciąż nieufnie mu się przyglądała. -Tak, jak mówiłam, powiedz mi tylko którędy do Seireitei, a ja sama się tam dostanę i poproszę o pomoc odpowiednie osoby. - ponowiła prośbę, starając się ograniczać gwałtowne ruchy do minimum. Odpowiednie osoby ? Czyżby miała jakieś specjalne znajomości? A skoro specjalne, to jej znajomi musieli być naprawdę silni. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się pod nosem. Wiedział, że trzymanie się blisko tej dziewczyny da mu wiele okazji do dobrej walki. -Gdybym wiedział, to chętnie bym ci pomógł, moja droga. - Kami, jak to beznadziejnie brzmiało w jego ustach. W życiu nie był dla nikogo taki... miły? Więc czemu to robił? -Jeśli jest tak źle jak mówisz, to muszę jak najszybciej znaleźć się w laboratorium Mayuri-taichou... A z resztą, po co ja ci to mówię? I tak nie wiesz o co chodzi.- mruknęła do siebie, odwracając wzrok. Zaraki prychnął pod nosem. -Nie miej mnie za, aż takiego ignoranta. Wiem o kim mówisz, kapitan 12. Oddziału, szalony naukowiec, w sumie nie wiem czy da się go lepiej opisać. - stwierdził, opierając brodę na dłoni. - Poza tym, czemu taka ciekawa istota, jak ty chce do niego iść. Ponoć robi jakieś dziwaczne eksperymenty na swoich pacjentach. Arisu przerwała jego wypowiedź uroczym kichnięciem. Znowu te objawy. Dziewczyna jęknęła tylko cicho, po czym padła na futon, na którym się wcześniej obudziła. Zaraz potem chwyciła się zdrową ręką za głowę i jęknęła jak zranione zwierzę. Zaraki postanowił to wykorzystać, więc chwycił ramię Arisu i zaczął zmieniać jej opatrunek. Co jakiś czas słyszał jęki lub syki dziewczyny, która na szczęście protestowała tylko w taki sposób. Walczyła zaskakująco krótko. Szczególnie, że wyglądała na taką, która lubi walczyć. Po kilku minutach wyrzucił gdzieś stare bandaże oraz porządnie zawiązał nowe opatrunki na ramieniu dziewczyny. Potem ponownie usiadł przy młodej shnigami i zaczął ją uważnie obserwować. Była pierwszą kobietą, która zainteresowała go w jakikolwiek sposób. Co za dziwne uczucie. Zeszłego wieczoru, Yachiru podpowiadała mu, że może jest chory, tak jak Ari-Ari. Cóż za subtelne przezwisko. Zawsze miała do nich niesamowity talent. Szczerze, to mu się nawet spodobało. Dziwne było również to, że mimo iż mówiła, że jest vice-kapitanem, ale nie nosiła opaski symbolizującej jej stanowisko. Kolejną rzeczą, która się nie zgadzała z ogólnym wyglądem shinigami była maska dziewczyny, która do złudzenia przypominała pozostały fragment pancerza hollow'a. Z resztą coś podobnego znajdowało się na jej piersiach oraz przedramionach. Zawsze mogła być ofiarą eksperymentów tego szalonego kapitana, ale musiała mu bardzo ufać, skoro o nim wspomniała. -Jak długo masz zamiar się jeszcze na mnie gapić? - warknęła, odwracając głowę w bok. -Powiedz mi szczerze, kim jesteś? - zapytał poważnie Zaraki. Arisu milczała. -Nie muszę odpowiadać na twoje pytania. Nie jesteś ani moim kapitanem, ani przyjacielem. -Poważnie to rozważam. - zażartował po chwili ciszy. Dziewczyna uniosła tylko delikatnie brew i przechyliła głowę na bok. -Co masz... Z resztą nieważne. Zdrzemnę się jeśli to ci nie przeszkadza. - burknęła pod nosem. -Prawie czternaście godzin snu ci nie wystarczyło? -zapytał z sarkazmem. Arisu zamknęła tylko oczy ignorując mężczyznę. Nie miała ochoty z nim rozmawiać i wciąż nie rozumiała, jakim cudem będzie z kimś takim. Nie! Choć raz w życiu jej wizje muszą się mylić. Szczególnie, że kiedy był wewnątrz jej umysłu, to nosił haori kapitana, a to oznaczało, że musiał go pokonać w walce, bo nie było innego sposobu, aby ktoś taki jak on został kapitanem. -Coś cię męczy? - zapytał, sięgając po butelkę sake, stojącą nieopodal. Musiała jej wcześniej nie zauważyć. -To nie twoja sprawa. -Próbuję jakoś cię poznać. Uwierz mi, niecodziennie mi się to zdarza. - przyznał, po czym wziął łyk alkoholu. -Jesteś strasznie uparty, wiesz o tym?! - warknęła na mężczyznę. -Nie denerwuj się, zależy mi na tym, żebyś wyzdrowiała. O tak potężnego przeciwnika trudno poza Seireitei. - odparł, uśmiechając się drapieżnie. -Barbarzyńca. - mruknęła Arisu. -Księżniczka. - przedrzeźniał ją Zaraki. -Brutal. -Cnotka. -Sadystyczny idiota! - warknęła, skacząc mu do gardła, jak rozdrażnione zwierzę, a lisie ogony wysunęły się spod jej ubrania. Nagły atak zaskoczył Zarakiego, ale czarnowłosy szybko zauważył nowy, słaby punkt dziewczyny. Chwycił ogony Arisu i pociągnął za nie mocno, dezorientując ją, jednocześnie powalając na podłogę. Potem obezwładnił dziewczynę, klęcząc nad nią i wpatrując się jej w oczy z dzikim uśmiechem. -Ari-Ari-chan. - wymruczał Arisu przy uchu. Ta zarumieniła się gwałtownie, kiedy usłyszała nowe przezwisko. Nawet Maki lub Kiganjō-taichou tak się do niej nie zwracali. Tenshi, aż pisnęła wewnątrz jej głowy. -''Ah! Arisu-sensei! Czy on cię przedrzeźnia?! ''- krzyknęła zdezorientowana zachowaniem Zarakiego. -Odsuń się ode mnie Zaraki! - warknęła, a wokół niej pojawiła się aura reiatsu przepełniona wściekłością i chęcią walki. Arisu zapomniała na chwilę o bólu w ramieniu, a jej głównym priorytetem było zwiększenie przestrzeni między swoim ciałem i ciałem mężczyzny. Jednak czarnowłosy nawet nie drgnął. -Nie zamierzam, wygodnie mi tu. - drażnił się z nią. W przypływie adrenaliny, Arisu uwolniła jedną rękę, szybko zdjęła swoją maskę hollow i z całej siły wgryzła się w szyję Zarakiego. Ten syknął cicho, po czym chwycił dziewczynę za kark, odrywając ją jednocześnie od swojego ciała, rzucając nią delikatnie o podłogę. Pośpiesznie zatamował krwawienie, a następnie spojrzał gniewnie na Arisu. Krew mężczyzny spływała po jej brodzie i barwiła pełne wargi, nadając dziewczynie dzikiego wyglądu. Teraz był już pewien, że nie mogła być normalnym shinigami. Chciał ją ogłuszyć i mieć spokój przez następnie kilka godzin, ale nagle do pokoju wpadła Yachiru, wymachując energicznie rękami i śmiejąc się wesoło. -Ken-chan! Znalazłam kogoś, kto może pomóc Ari-Ari! - oznajmiła radośnie. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zauważyła, że jej opiekun i nowa przyjaciółka leżą razem na podłodze w takiej dziwacznej pozycji. - Uch, Ken-chan, co robisz? - zapytała zaskoczona. Zaraki odskoczył szybko od dziewczyny i potarł kark, nieco zakłopotany taką sytuacją. -Ari-Ari było trochę zimno i chciałem jej pomóc. - odpowiedział, wymyślając najgorszą wymówkę w historii. Arisu ponownie podniosła się do siadu, mierząc Zaraki'ego wzrokiem przepełnionym nienawiścią. Przypominało to groźbę : Jeszcze jedno słowo, a odrąbię ci głowę. Za to Yachiru pokręciła tylko głową, a następnie wyskoczyła na zewnątrz i kogoś zawołała. Chwilę później wróciła do pokoju w towarzystwie młodej dziewczyny, może o kilka lat młodszą od Arisu (z wyglądu), z krótkimi, nieuporządkowanymi, popielatymi włosami oraz ciemnoszarymi oczami. Najważniejsze było to, że nosiła uniform shinigami. Czarnowłosa nie mogła mieć stuprocentowej pewności, ale prawdopodobnie należała do 4. Oddziału. Szanse na to, że Arisu ją znała były naprawdę niewielkie, ale może i to lepiej. Przynajmniej nikt ważny nie dowie się o tym co się stało. Prawda? Dziewczyna spojrzała najpierw na Zaraki'ego, a potem na zmęczoną Arisu. Zmarszczyła delikatnie brwi. Wyglądała, jakby gorączka męczyła ją od kilku tygodni. Była blada, zalana potem, oddychała bardzo szybko i nierównomiernie, a bandaż na jej ramieniu był już zabarwiony krwią. -Kotet-chin powiedziała, że pomoże Ari-Ari! - Yachiru oznajmiła wesoło. Dziewczyna skinęła tylko głową i podeszła do Arisu. Uklęknęła przy niej, po czym zaczęła badać vice-kapitan za pomocą kido. Zaraki trzymał się z boku, uważnie obserwując każdy ruch nieznajomej, jednocześnie pozwalając Yachiru skakać po swoich plecach. Tymczasem Arisu zaciskała pazury na cienkim materiale futonu. Badanie samo w sobie nie bolało, ale wyleczenie rany już tak. Dziewczyna czuła jak każda wiązka energii scalała ze sobą mięśnie i skórę. Jej krzyki mogłyby obudzić zmarłego. Przez chwilę myślała, że Tenshi wyskoczy z jej ciała i zmaterializuje się przed Zarakim i uzdrowicielką. Lisie ogony drgały z każdym nowym ukłuciem bólu, a ostre pazury przebiły się, aż do podłogi. -Do cholery przestań! - krzyknęła nagle połączonymi głosami. Swoim i Tenshi. Dziewczyna przestraszyła się i odskoczyła do tyłu, niemal wpadając na Zaraki'ego. Arisu nie mogła się zdecydować czy płakać, czy krzyczeć. Tenshi rzucała jej ciałem, jakby była opętana. -''Niech przestanie Arisu-sensei! Mogę sama cię uzdrowić! ''- przekonywała ją, krążąc nerwowo po polanie. -Dam sobie radę. - dodała później nieco spokojniejszym głosem. -Ari-Ari-chan! Co się stało? - zapytała zaniepokojona Yachiru, wskakując ostrożnie na brzuch dziewczyny. Ta poklepała ją delikatnie po głowie, a jeden z ogonów posłużył dziewczynce za oparcie. -Wszystko w porządku Yachiru-san, moja przyjaciółka mi pomoże, nie musiałaś się wysilać i szukać dla mnie uzdrowiciela, ale jestem ci wdzięczna. - odpowiedziała w miarę łagodnie. Chciała ją uspokoić, więc zwracała się do niej prawie jak matka. Będąc przy kimś takim jak Zaraki na pewno brakowało jej dziewczynce. -Jak przyjaciółka? Kotet-chin? -Nie, ma na imię Tenshi i na pewno bardzo by cię polubiła. -Przedstawisz mi ją? -Może kiedyś. -Proszę Ari-Ari-chan przedstaw mi ją! Przedstaw! Przedstaw! - prosiła radośnie, aż Zaraki nie złapał ją za kołnierz kimona i przeniósł w inne miejsce. -Arisu-san musi odpoczywać. - oznajmił zimno. Potem zwrócił się do shinigami. - Możesz już odejść. Najwyraźniej zmarnowaliśmy twój czas. - warknął obojętnie. Dziewczyna skinęła delikatnie głową. -Udało mi się tylko zbić gorączkę i wyleczyć nieco ranę na ramieniu, ale musi dużo wypoczywać. - odparła, wychodząc z pomieszczenia. - Radzę też panu na nią uważać, jej reiatsu jest.... -Inne? - mruknął pod nosem. Uzdrowicielka skinęła delikatnie głową. Taka kumulacja duchowej energii zamkniętej w obu tych osobach niezwykle ją przerażała. Gdyby tych dwoje uwolniło swoje bankai i zaczęło walczyć... Zniszczenia byłyby niewyobrażalne. Z chęcią uciekłaby jak najdalej i już nie wracała. Tak też zrobiła, ale wcześniej rzuciła jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na dziewczynę z lisimi ogonami. Kolejna nienaturalna cecha shinigami. Musiała porozmawiać ze swoim kapitanem, może ona będzie coś wiedzieć. &&& Arisu niepewnie spojrzała na jedzenie, które przyniosła jej Yachiru. Sushi jadła na co dzień, ale świeżo złowionych karpi koi jeszcze nigdy nie próbowała. To była jakaś nowość, która wyraźnie spodobała się Tenshi. Wracała do sił powoli, ale po zaledwie kilku dniach mogła już swobodnie wstawać, a nawet chodzić na krótkie spacery. Zaraki nie miał nic przeciwko temu, aby nosiła przy sobie swoje Zanpakuto, a Yachiru z chęcią dotrzymywała jej towarzystwa. Przychodziła do niej z samego rana i zasypiała zwinięta w kłębek traktując ogony Arisu jako poduszkę i kołdrę. Dziewczynie to wcale nie przeszkadzało, a nawet cieszyła ją bliskość dziecka, które mogła chronić. Sprawy nieco inaczej miały się z Zarakim. Ilekroć wchodził do pokoju, Arisu przyjmowała defensywną postawę i nie odzywała się do niego ani jednym słowem. Czasem nie zamieniali ze sobą nawet jednego zdania, siedział tylko pod ścianą i wpatrywał się w jej plecy. Zaś kiedy już zaszczyciła go jakąś reakcją na jego pytania, to zwykle kończyło się to kłótnią lub kolejną próbą rozszarpania gardła mężczyźnie. Tego dnia siedziała nad rzeką znajdującą się kilkaset metrów od ich kryjówki. Opierała się plecami o wierzbę i wpatrywała się w biało - czerwone łuski ryby, która wylądowała na kolanach Arisu. -Skąd ją masz? Przecież te ryby są hodowane w szlacheckich ogrodach. - stwierdziła, chwytając swoje Zanpakuto, a następnie odcięła rybie głowę. -Zgubiłam się na spacerze i spotkałam mężczyznę, który je sprzedawał i ... -Ukradłaś ją? - spytała z niedowierzaniem. Dziewczynka pokiwała energicznie głową, szeroko się uśmiechając. Arisu pokręciła przecząco głową. - Yachiru-san, nie można tak robić. To nieuczciwe. - skarciła ją delikatnie. Różowowłosa zasmuciła się i lekko zaniepokoiła. -Przepraszam Ari-Ari, nie wiedziałam. - przeprosiła. Arisu westchnęła głęboko, po czym rozerwała karpia na połowę. Potem oczyściła ciało tak, aby zostało z niego tylko jadalne mięso. Następnie pokroiła je na mniejsze kawałki i wydała komendę. -Hakka Abisu no Omo. Z końca klingi wydobył się mały, fioletowo - czarny płomień, którego wielkość kontrolowała za pomocą swojego reiatsu. Opiekła nim filety i podała kilka z nich Yachiru, a resztę zjadła sama. -Ari-Ari. -Hmm? -Co oznaczają te słowa, które zawsze wypowiadasz na końcu komend wydawanych swojemu mieczowi? - zapytała po zjedzeniu obiadu. -''Abisu no Omo''? Yachiru skinęła lekko głową. Arisu pochyliła się nad nią, kładąc miecz między nimi dwiema. -To imię mojego Zanpakuto i oznacza Władcę Otchłani. Jest w połowie lisem. - wytłumaczyła, uśmiechając się tajemniczo do dziewczynki. -Kitsune? -Tak, bardzo miły lisek. Uwielbia bawić się w chowanego i berka. - zażartowała. Widocznie rozweseliła tym dziewczynkę, bo Yachiru zaczęła skakać z niewypowiedzianego szczęścia. Arisu niesamowicie cieszyła wesołość tego dziecka. Dla niej mogłaby nawet znosić Zaraki'ego. CDN. Kategoria:Opowieści